KNH - L A Z O S -
by HistoryMaker-5
Summary: No le gustaba estar sola, cuando eso ocurría, sus pensamientos se volvían dañinos. Intentaba evitarlos lo más que podía, pero la mayoría de las veces estos vencían... ONESHOT - KakashixOc.


LAZOS

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes —salvo algunos Oc´s— no me pertenecen, Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a: Masashi Kishimoto.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva son bienvenidas.  


* * *

Ya el atardecer había aparecido desde hacía horas en la aldea de la Hoja. Shiori, que caminaba a paso lento por sus largas y amplias calles, observaba a las personas que circulaban a su alrededor.

Todos parecían metidos en su mundo, algunos se apresuraban a comprar lo necesario para la cena de esa noche, otras simplemente perdían el tiempo, como ella lo hacía en ese momento. Ninguno parecía notarla, y no es que tuvieran que hacerlo realmente, pero ese día en especial, Shiori se sentía un poco solitaria y necesitaba algo de atención.

Minato y Kushina habían partido a una misión esa mañana, Jun, su sensei, se encontraba fuera desde hacía días, y sus dos compañeros estarían ocupados en toda esa semana. Tokuma al parecer por un evento que tendría con su clan, al cual no podía faltar. Y Younha porque debía ayudar a su abuela en su negocio.

No le gustaba estar sola, cuando eso ocurría, sus pensamientos se volvían dañinos. Intentaba evitarlos lo más que podía, pero la mayoría de las veces estos vencían y la derrumbaban hasta la más profunda de las tristezas. Era fácil vencerlos cuando la hiperactiva Uzumaki y el pacifico Namikaze se encontraban, pues con esos dos a su lado todo los malos recuerdos se iban.

Su equipo también la ayudaba a superar su pérdida, pero con Minato y Kushina era diferente; ellos eran una parte importante en su vida.

Namikaze Minato la había rescatado de aquel lugar, él la había traído a la aldea, a Konoha, su nuevo hogar. Kushina se había mantenido a su lado cuando había sido internada en el hospital, y aunque había sido un poco problemático y ruidoso estar con ella en ese lugar tan tranquilo, había sido divertido en ese tiempo.

Ellos dos se habían vuelto sus tutores por orden del tercero. Al principio aquello no le agradó y evitaba hablar con la kunoichi cuando esta le preguntaba algo. No confiaba en esa mujer, ni en las demás personas. No sabia donde estaba, no sabia que hacia ahí y estaba asustada, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente.

Su mente estaba en blanco y por más que intentaba esforzarse en recordar algo de su pasado, de su antigua vida, no podía. ¿Por qué la habían abandonado? Esa pregunta se la había hecho a sí misma por algún tiempo, cuando buscaba su respuesta.

¿Por qué todo término así?, se preguntaba ahora, mientras miraba en ese momento a una pareja correr hasta uno de los puestos de comida por donde ella pasaba.

Shiori, con sus seis años de edad y con sus dos primeros días en esa aldea, había mostrado una cara dura la mayoría del tiempo, demasiado fría para una niña tan pequeña. Parecía que algo le molestaba, y no parecía querer compartir sus problemas con nadie... Al menos hasta que Minato logró acercarse y liberarla un poco de su soledad.

Y no había sido la única persona a la que él había ayudado, eso pensó al mismo tiempo que se detenía al ver a un pequeño peli plata acecarse por su mismo camino.

Kakashi que caminaba con la vista baja y ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se detuvo cuando alguien bloqueó su camino. Al ver de quien se trataba, la imitó y seguidamente frunció su ceño.

Siempre era así cuando los dos chocaban, algo que para mala suerte de ambos, ocurría a muy a menudo.

Desviando la mirada lejos de sus ojos, el peli plata continuó su camino, pasando por su lado, sin decirle absolutamente nada. Y aquello extraño a la peli blanca que había esperado algún comentario por su parte.

Kakashi no era el mismo después de la muerte de Obito y de Rin. Había pasado apenas un mes de la muerte de su compañera y parecía que él jamás lo superaría.

 _"Sin Minato-niisan, ni su equipo, Kakashi debe sentirse más sólo que yo"_ , pensó Shiori, mirando hacía atrás, a donde su compañero de académica se alejaba.

Sentándose en el polvoriento pórtico de una casa ahora abandonada, Kakashi alzó el rostro para poder observar aquellos monumentos de piedra de los Hokage's.

Desde ese lugar podía apreciar con mayor detalle aquellos rostros.

Le gustaba estar ahí, era un lugar que lo ayudaba a relajarse. Minato era quien le había enseñado ese sitió y, aunque había sido solo para soltarle un par de sermones y hablar sobre cosas triviales, Kakashi lo había disfrutado.

En esos tiempos el lugar no era un casa abandonada como ahora, en esos tiempo ese lugar había sido una bonita y elegante casa de Té, rodeada de una cantidad de árboles que con los cambios de estaciones dejaban ver hermosos paisajes de colores.

Recordaba claramente una ocasión en otoño, cuando su sensei los había llevado ahí en grupo. El rojo y el naranja abundaban a su alrededor, y todo parecía ser como una de esas pinturas que su padre le había mostrado una vez.

Mientras Kakashi recordaba aquellos días, Shiori se acercó lentamente hasta ese lugar, situándose sobre uno de los árboles cercanos a la casa donde el peli plata seguía sentado.

Ocultándose entre las hojas verdes, Shiori levantó su rostro y miro aquellas montañas con los rostros gravados.

Luego de que Sakumo hubiera muerto, Shiori y la mayoría de las personas cercanas a él habían notado la lejanía de Kakashi con las personas.

A sus ojos, él parecía comprender sus sentimientos mejor que nadie, y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, era verdad que ambos se parecían un poco. No era Minato el único lazo entre ellos, no.

Los dos mantenían sus emociones ocultas, no les gusta abrirse con los demás y se hundían en su mundo de tristeza debido a eso.

Minato le había dicho una vez que un corazón herido podía ayudar a otro a curarse, así ambos se ayudarían mutuamente. No le había dado importancia a eso en ese momento, pero pensando en eso, Shiori desvío su atención al peli plata que ahora bajaba su rostro apesadumbrado; apoyando sus brazos sobre sus piernas para apoyar su rostro en ellas.

Con un suspiro, Shiori se abrazó a a sus rodillas y recordó una canción. Una canción que había escuchado cantar a la pelirroja.

 _«El atardecer comienza a caer. Seguramente triste, volando en soledad...»_

Cantó, apretando fuertemente sus párpados mientras Kakashi alzaba el rostro, reconociendo nuevamente esa voz.

 _«Surca el cielo, un silencioso halcón. Se siñen sus alas al viento sin parar...»_

Continuó, Shiori.

 _«Deslizando el aire, sólo el halcón..»_

Kakashi manteniéndose en su sitió, llevó su atención hacia el árbol donde algunos mechones blancos bailaban con la brisa.

 _«Nadie jamás sabrá como es mi corazón, sólo un halcón entiende así a su corazón»_

Escuchaba atentamente el albino.

 _«...Halcón eterno y triste, dibujas tu corazón.»_

Cerrando sus ojos, Shiori se relajó y continuó.

 _«Cruzamos juntos, un desierto en soledad. Seguramente solos, individuos al andar. Mismo camino, aislados al final...»_

Escuchando en silencio, Kakashi mantuvo su vista en aquel árbol.

 _«... Juntos en un viaje, aunque sin hablar»_

Shiori sonrió por la letra, pensando en lo bien que encajaba con ellos.

 _«Nadie jamás sabra como es mi corazón. Triste y solo su camino así será... Eterna tristeza en soledad»_

Manteniendo el silencio después de eso, Shiori se mantuvo en su sitió incapaz de moverse o asomar su cabeza para ver al peli plata. Era la primera vez que cantaba para alguien más y ahora sentía que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. Definitivamente no debió de haber hecho eso.

—Si esperas que diga que cantas bien, pues no lo haré —habló Kakashi desde abajo, logrando romper la tensión del momento y Shiori asomó su cabeza de inmediato.

—No canté para...

Intentó responder Shiori, pero no pudo completar su queja porque Kakashi sonreía ahora. Recargado en la pared de esa casa, con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados. Parecía relajado... Y un poco feliz.

Sintiéndose extraña al verlo de esa forma, Shiori regreso rápidamente a su lugar cuando este abrió un ojo para ver a su dirección.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada —se apresuró en responder.

Resoplando bajo su mascara, Kakashi miro de nuevo hacia la peli blanca y de nuevo, una diminuta sonrisa se mostró debajo de su mascara.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Canción: Teru no Uta (Teru Song's) - Cuentos de Terramar._


End file.
